etherialabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
PLANES OF EXISTENCE Reality is built on different layers, each one emerging from complex interactions of objects in the previous one * Magical: the primal and most fundamental Plane of Existence is the Arcane one. It consist of all the mystical energies that flow through the universe. All streams of magic influence each other and it's on this is the plane that the limits of space are established. Time is still undefined as magic usually flows symmetrically in four opposite directions at the same time in four dimensions. * Physical: when something causes magic to move in only one direction without being directly balanced, the physical world emerges from it and matter and energy come into being. Due to the fact that this Plane advances only in one way, time also starts existing at this level. * Vital: some matter aggregates to form organism that have life of their own and live through continuous cycles. * Mental: some living beings end up developing consciousness and self-awareness. This is the part of reality sentient beings experience and it is generally shaped by the physical world's constraints. Time and Space start losing meaning and can expand and contract independently of each other, although stable for the most part. * Higher Planes: when different minds synchronize they become connected all across the universe, regardless of any limits of space. There are two main Higher planes of existence, parallel to each other: the Ether and the Abyss. Each of these planes is more than just the sum of all the souls that give rise to them, they are not only made up of those consciousnesses and thoughts, but once formed they also retroactively shape any other Plane, engulfing all life, matter and even magic that starts to move according to the synchronized pattern that is characteristic of either darkness or light (which correspond respectively to the Abyss and to the Ether). SPECIES * Entities: creators of the universe, they predate all of reality and sleep at the edges of existence, sharing one consciousness and constantly dreaming of the universe: anything in it exists only as long as they dream of it. If one of the entities wakes up, its mere thoughts are enough to alter reality in otherwise impossible ways, creating Paradoxes. * Daemons:' '''they are creatures inhabiting the one of the Higher Planes, connected to all other members of their kin. Their thoughts give shape to the Abyss or the Ether, depending on strength of their will. The first of them to come into existence were immortal god-like beings crated directly by the Entities that now dwell in the depths of their respective planes of existence, only driven by the desire to corrupt all magic, matter and life; this conflict is meant to keep a dynamic balance in the cosmos. Each of the First Ones has spawned different line of lesser deamons * Humans: although they seem no different than any other species living on an inhabitable planet, they were actually bred by the Entities, who guided the evolution of the life forms on earth in order to create a suitable vessel that could host the consciousness of the living Paradox Rhul-ye. '''CONCEPTS AND PARADOXES' Nature follows repeating patters established by the Shared Mind of the Entities. These rules are called Concepts and they are essential to reality itself and give order to the universe. The only thing capable of eluding one of these rules is a Paradox, which are singularities that can only be created by an Entity that has awoken from its ageless sleep. It is possible for an Entity to awake and separate from the others in order to manipulate the world on a fundamental level and create a Paradox to fix an error in the continuous flow of reality. Selene and Synfas are two halves of the same Paradox: a mind that predates its physical body (normally sentience can only emerge from a living being). They are given the name Rhul-ye and they are also reffered to as "the living paradox" Tanathos is defined as a nightmare in the dream conjured by the Entities; she is technically an extension of Rhul'ye and was generated by the infringement of a Concept: the First Ones' immortality.